An enterprise system may store various data for users of an enterprise system. For example, an enterprise system may store information indicating team members of users, projects users are working on, and users' availability. The enterprise system may enable users to access information stored in the enterprise system. For example, a user may view availability of other users or projects other users are working on. However, users of the enterprise may be unaware of information stored by the enterprise system that may be useful to the user. For example, a user that wants to meet with another user may be unaware that the other user has recently become available when the user is available.